volviendo a mi pueblo amado
by pinkskull95
Summary: que pasa cuando los cullen deciden regresar a forks? les esperara nuevas sorpresas?... lean y veran....ExB/JxA/ExR vamos! esta muy bueno....
1. una agradable sorpresa

hola!!!

bn aqui les dejo mi fic, para quien no lo sepa es sobre crepusculo.

bueno no los molesto, y espero que les agrade....

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la grandiosa escritora stephanie meyer, solo la trama en mia

**

* * *

**

**Agradable sorpresa**

Ya habían pasado más de noventa años desde que abandonamos forks…el principio me sentí muy mal, pero con el tiempo me tuve que acostumbrar a perder a mi familia humana, fue realmente duro y si mi nueva y amada familia no hubiera esta do con migo no se que habría hecho…

Bueno, pasando a temas menos peligrosos para mi salud mental, mi familia está muy bien, los adoro a todos, aunque a veces me saquen de casillas, todos están en mi corazón. Mi querida renesmee ya era toda una mujer, me dolió verla crecer tan rápido, sin dejarme tiempo para contemplar con detenimiento su crecimiento, pero lo único que importa es que se encuentra bien y está conmigo, claro, eso también implica a Jacob, mi mejor amigo y esposo de mi nessie, si!!! , ESPOSO!!! , se casaron hace treinta años, todavía no me lo creo…, bueno, otra parte muy, muy importante es mi amado y perfecto esposo Edward, lo amo con toda mi alma (por que si tengo, digan lo que digan), es perfecto, no creo poder estar más feliz, y en verdad todavía las noches se me hacen demasiado cortas, el tiempo que paso con mi Edward se pasa volando…

Últimamente mi familia me tiene muy preocupada, están muy raros con migo, no sé qué les pasa, cada vez que Alice me mira se pone excesivamente feliz (más de lo normal), y eso me pone un poco nerviosa, Emmet también está muy feliz, Edward, Carlisle y Esme me miran con dulzura, renesmee y Jacob me ven emocionados, no sé qué rayos les pasa…

- Bella, cariño – me llama Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿podrías venir a la sala un momento?

- claro, ya bajo – dije saliendo de nuestra habitación. Estábamos viviendo en parís, claro, solo salíamos de noche y como siempre nuestra casa estaba en medio del bosque, era una preciosa casa, casi todas tenían el mismo estilo. Ya habíamos vivido en 15 países, solo nos quedamos entre cinco y seis años en uno.

Cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras para bajar al segundo piso, note que todos los miembros de mi familia estaban reunidos allí, que raro, una reunión o algo parecido, sino, ¿Por qué se reunieron?... hum esto se está poniendo extraño.

Tarde en bajar menos de tres segundos, cuando entre todos y cada uno de mi familia me miraban emocionados

- bella – empezó Carlisle – te preguntaras porqué estamos reunidos, ¿verdad? – yo solo asentí – bien, veras, dentro de dos o tres meses nos tenemos que ir a otro lugar y pues estábamos pensando en darte una pequeña sorpresa y volver a forks – Carlisle espero para que pudiera decir algo, pero no pude responder, estaba conmocionada, ¿volver a forks? Era maravilloso!!! Volver a ver el pequeño y lindo pueblo que me dio tan grandes y gratas sorpresas, el lugar donde conocí a Edward, donde tuve a mi linda niña, donde me uní a esta preciosa familia, donde mi vida cambió para siempre, claro que quería volver, adoro a Carlisle, adoro a todos por querer darme este regalos

- …claro, que si no quieres lo entendemos bella… - empezó Edward

- …no!!! claro que quiero, solo es que es tan… tan… WOW… volver a forks, es maravilloso, es… es… gracias, de verdad gracias por esto es genial – OH POR DIOS!!! FORKS!!! , ellos me miraban con una gran sonrisa

- ¿si ven? Se los dije, a ella le encanta la idea de volver – dijo una muy emocionada Alice

- sí, si Alice tu siempre lo supiste – dijeron a coro, para después reírse a todo pulmón, dejando a Alice un poquito enojada.

- bien como ya se arreglo este pequeño asunto, cuando nos vamos – dijo renesmee cuando se calmaron.

- dentro de un mes mi niña – dijo Esme, ella era una persona muy tierna, mi segunda madre, aunque solo le digo Esme, me parece algo incómodo decirle mamá.

- oh no, eso nos deja con muy poco tiempo para comprar la ropa, tenemos que empezar ahora mismo si queremos tener todo listo – le dijo Rose a Alice, dicho esto salieron disparadas hacia la habitación de la primera, no quería ni pensar en lo que me prepararían, tendría que alejarme de esos pensamientos.

- jaja, eso me dio una idea – dijo Emmet, seguro una apuesta sobre quien lleva más maletas – ¿Jasper qué te parece si apostamos para ver quien lleva más maletas? – jajaja Emmet es muy predecible.

- seguro, ¿Qué quieres apostar? – preguntó Jasper mientras caminaban hacia el play.

No le preste mucha importancia a sus apuestas, no le veía el lado divertido. Solo quedaban en la habitación tres personas más, Edward que se acercaba a mí y renesmee y Jacob que estaban sumamente enfrascados en su mundo, aunque su relación era algo rara, lo aceptaba, se aman y eso es lo único que pido.

- ¿le apetecería ir a nuestra habitación señora cullen? – me pregunto Edward al oído mientras me rodeaba la cintura desde atrás.

- claro que me encantaría señor cullen – le respondí. Ni bien termine de contestarle, y ya me tenía en brazos corriendo hacia nuestra habitación.

Me depositó suavemente en la cama y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- dime, ¿te ha gustado la sorpresa? – me pregunto mientras se acostaba a mi lado rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos.

- claro que me ha gustado. Pero, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme lo que tramaban tanto tiempo?, me tenían preocupada.

- lo siento si te preocupaste amor, solo que no quería arruinarte la sorpresa.

- bien. Pero lo próxima vez que me quieran decir algo, no se anden con rodeos ¿bien?

- como digas amor – dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado y dulce beso.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo podíamos pasar besándonos, era maravilloso sentir nuestros labios moviéndose en perfecta sincronía. En momentos así olvidaba hasta mi nombre, solo importaba Edward, y que era solo mío, lo demás rara vez lo tenía en cuenta.

Solo faltaban cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Oficialmente me perdí en ese preciso momento…

* * *

bien mundo, espero que les haya gustado, y si ha sido asi, por fa dejen un review, tambien lo pueden dejar si no les gusto... acepto de todo xD


	2. una agradable sorpresa II

**Edward pov.**

Estaba realmente contento al ver la reacción de Bella ante la nueva noticia. Debo decir que espere un poco más de resistencia en ella, pues estábamos disfrutando mucho de nuestra estadía en París, la ciudad del amor. Cada vez que veía a mi esposa sentía como si fuese la primera vez, cada beso se sentía aun mejor que el anterior y cada caricia, por más mínima que fuera, despertaba en mí ese deseo incontrolable que siento desde que la conocí.

Mi existencia era perfecta. Tenía una maravillosa esposa, una adorable hija, y una grandiosa familia. Incluso a Jacob le tome cariño, se volvió mi mejor amigo, aunque trato de no acercármele cuando esta con Nessie, es detestable ver su mente cuando piensa en ella, no me repugna, pero me hace enfurecer. Gracias al cielo que el tiene compasión y controla sus pensamientos cerca mío.

Entré cuidadosamente en el cuarto. Y la imagen que vi me cortó la respiración.

Bella estaba recostada contra la baranda del balcón alzando la cara hacia el calor del sol del atardecer, la luz arrancaba destellos de su piel que la hacían ver como un precioso ángel. Estaba vestida con sencillez, pero había que ser ciego para no distinguir las pronunciadas curvas de su esbelto cuerpo. Toda una maravilla, y solo para mi.

Me acerque a ella por detrás, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no me sintió.

—Hola amor.

— ¡Edward! — se volteo para mirarme. Estaba hermosa.

— ¿en que piensas? —le pregunte. Tenía curiosidad por saber por que estaba tan concentrada.

—En que por fin volveremos a Forks. El origen de nuestra relación —me contestó suavemente.

—Tienes razón, resulta agradable regresar. Recordar los mejores días de mi vida, de nuestras vidas.

—Exacto. ¡Oh Edward!, imagínate, gracias por este regalo — me dijo con uno sonrisa.

—Por ti lo que sea cariño.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

—si, y yo también te amo, mas que a mi propia vida.

Me acerque despacio a su cara, para fundir con un beso nuestros labios. La sensación de sentirla contra mí y el saber que me pertenecía, me hacían sentirme completa y totalmente extasiado. Pronto nuestros movimientos fueron haciéndose más fuertes, pasamos de las tiernas caricias a los desesperados movimientos por sentir mas cerca al otro. No comprendía todavía como Bella podía seguir sintiendo la misma pasión por mí que yo sentía por ella.

Sin embargo nuestros intentos d estar juntos fueron en vano, Alice, mi adorada (sarcasmo) hermana se acercaba peligrosamente a nuestra habitación. Lentamente separé nuestros rostros, apoyé mi frente en la de Bella y la miré, su mirada ardía con pasión, me permití una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Que quieres Alice —murmuré, ella era perfectamente capaz de escucharme desde el pasillo.

—Edward, Bella, mis amados hermanitos, ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? —preguntó con inocencia. Uhm, demasiada cortesía por parte de la pequeña monstro, algo andaba tramando, además mantenía ocultos sus pensamientos.

—Alice, muy mal momento para interrupciones — dijo Bella mirándola con un poco de resentimiento.

—Vamos par de tortolos, tienen toda la eternidad para tratar de intercambiar sistemas digestivos. Pero ahora los necesito urgentemente, juro que no les pediré mas en las próximas 42 horas si me ayudan, por favor — dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

Vi como Bella reflexionaba sus palabras.

—Que sean tres días y aceptaré.

— ¡Echo! — Se regocijó la pequeña duende — vamos Edward, ¿me quedaras mal?

—Edward, piénsalo, tres días sin Alice. Es una gran oferta — me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, cuenta con migo Alice.

— ¡yupii!

—Y ahora, si nos disculpas… — dije mientras arrastraba a Alice devuelta al corredor y cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

—Auch, Edward eso casi me dolió — se quejó con voz amortiguada.

—Jajaja, mi pequeño Edward es muy obediente, vamos a tener que darle un regalo — dijo Bella con voz seductora.

— ¿Ah si?, y que regalo será ese — dije acercándome lentamente hacia ella.

—Mmmm ¿Qué te parece esto? — Dijo antes de besar mi cuello — oh ¿esto? — beso la comisura de mi boca. ¡Me estaba volviendo LOCO! — Que tal esto — lo último casi lo rugió. Entonces de nuevo estrellamos nuestras bocas en un desenfrenado acceso de deseo.

No recuerdo si alcanzamos a llegar a la cama…

* * *

— ¡Vamos chicos, ya es hora! — Gritó Alice tocando la puesta de la habitación — ¡pónganse algo encima para que pueda entrar!

Maldije por lo bajo.

Bella rió.

—Te prometo que cuando regresemos, continuamos, cariño — me susurró.

Me estremecí.

—Te lo recordaré.

No vestimos rápidamente.

— ¿Ya están presentables?

—Si Alice. Puedes entrar — le respondió Bella.

—Bien — dijo entrando — ¡rápido, el centro comercial cierra a las diez!

— ¿centro comercial? — pregunté extrañado. ¿Qué podíamos necesitar de ese lugar?

—Sí Edward. ¿O creías que vamos a regresar a Forks con la apestosa ropa que tenemos?

— ¡pero Alice — se quejó mi amada esposa — es casi nueva!

—Exactamente, casi.


	3. AVISO

**SIENTO MUXO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO!!!**

**mi imaginacion esta totalmente seca en estos momentos y estoy haciendo lo posible para poder escribir algo aceptable!!!!**

**grax por haber esperado taaaaaaaanto....**

**espero que les agrade el cap. besos!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ultima Salida.**

—_Bien — dijo entrando — ¡rápido, el centro comercial cierra a las diez!_

— _¿centro comercial? — preguntó Edward extrañado._

—_Sí Edward. ¿O creías que vamos a regresar a Forks con la apestosa ropa que tenemos?_

— _¡pero Alice —me quejé— es casi nueva!_

—_Exactamente, casi._

Por Dios, no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué esta mujer nunca cambiará?

Habían pasado tantos años que pensé que seguramente ya se había cansado un poco de su horrible obsesión las compras. Uich.

Parece que siempre seré su querido conejillo de indias.

Bajamos a toda carrera a la sala, donde no había nadie. Seguramente estaban escondidos e algún sitio, aterrados con la noticia de Alice de IR DE COMPRAS.

– Bien familia – dijo Alice en voz alta, sabía que todos la estaban escuchando perfectamente como si estuvieran en frente de ella en ese mismo instante –a todos, y absolutamente a todos les compraré de nuevo sus armarios completos. Nadie se puede oponer a mis reglas. TODOS – dijo mirándome– recibirán sus maletas perfectamente listas al final del día.

Silencio.

Nadie que apreciara su vida se opondría a los deseos de Alice de comprar cosas. Pequeña diablillo manipuladora.

– Bien, creo que ya les quedó muy claro – Celebró la pequeña duende dando pequeños brincos.

Dios, cuanto deseo que aunque sea necesitara dormir.

– ¿Solo iremos nosotros tres? – preguntó Edward atónito.

– Sip, nadie más quiso acompañarme.

– Oh si, no comprendo por que no quisieron hacerlo – masculló Edward, pretendiendo que no lo oyera. Pero falló completamente y se ganó un buen golpe por parte de Alice.

– Sabes que me hieres con ese comentario – dijo Alice con un tierno puchero.

– Y tu sabes que nos hieres más a nosotros con tus alocadas obsesiones – le dije tratando de sonar como una madre que regañara a su pequeño hijo de dos años

– Lo sé, pero yo no lo hago apropósito. Es verdad que necesitan con urgencia una renovación de armario. Da pena la ropa que usan. – Dijo inocentemente.

"_Embustera" _pensé entrecerrando los ojos.

Sin más complicaciones llegamos al garaje.

Alice quería manejar su porshe por que según ella tenía mas espacio en su maletero y Edward alegó que hace mucho que no conducía su amado volvo, el cual ya estaba algo pasado de moda debo admitir, pero ellos nunca iban a aceptar que los carros por los que se desviven ya están pasados. Incluso Alice no lo aceptaba y eso ya es decir mucho. El caso es que terminamos llevando los dos, por que como dijo Alice hace un momento, a todos nos iba a renovar el armario y para eso teníamos que tener espacio extra.

Al entrar en el volvo sonreí con un poco de nostalgia al tratar de recordar los felices momentos humanos vividos en este carro. Eran tantos. Edward nunca se desharía de su flamante volvo por mas años que este tuviera, ninguno de los dos quería despegarse de los miles de recuerdos que encerraba este auto.

Mi esposo sostuvo mi mano con ternura al notar mi ausente mirada. Alcé la vista para observarlo. Me sonreía con comprensión. En todos estos años no habíamos perdido la capacidad de poder hablar sin palabras entre nosotros, bastaba solo una mirada para saber que pensaba el otro.

De pronto me asustó un bocinazo a nuestro lado que provenía obviamente del carro de Alice, quien al verla nos sonrió con ternura e inocencia.

Suspiramos al tiempo y Edward puso en marcha el coche.

– Ya para Alice – le dijo Edward con voz cansada y resignada. La voz de alguien que sabe que no se le hará caso.

– Vamos Eddie, no te pongas así, mira que ni Bella se quejó tanto.

– ¡Oye!, gracias por el cumplido tan hermoso, querida hermana – le dije con sarcasmo.

– Sabes que es perfectamente verdadero lo que digo Bella.

Mi amado esposo solo soltó unas risas al oír su respuesta.

– Traidor – murmuré solo para él. Lo que causó que riera un poco más fuerte.

– Eso es, un poco más de buen humor en esta noche – se alegro Alice.

Ya habíamos comprado todas las cosas para los demás, sorprendente ¿no? Eso solo se puede lograr cuando no tienes ni que descansar, ni de recobrar el aliento ni sentarte un rato para descansar los pies, aunque dejo bien claro que si lo hubiéramos necesitado estaríamos completamente destrozados.

Lo único que nos faltaba era un poco más de ropa para Edward, y Alice seguía insistiendo en que en este año tenía que ponerse ropa un poco más elegante. Pero Edward seguía negándose, decía que solo íbamos al instituto, y que para eso el no necesitaba de ropa que lo hiciera notar demasiado. Bastante teníamos con ser vampiros e inigualablemente bellos a ojos de nuestras "presas".

En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

– _el centro comercial cerrará en veinte minutos, veinte minutos. – _escuchamos la voz cansina y un poco somnolienta de una señora hablar por el altavoz.

– Lo siento Alice, pero normas son normas, ya no más ropa. Ya tengo suficiente. – hablo Edward dando a su voz un tono autoritario.

– Está bien – se resignó Alice, hecho que me sorprendió. Pronto compuso una sonrisa maldadosa – pero no te vengas quejando después por lo mucho que ven a Bella y que quieres resaltar más para que vean a quien pertenece.

Dicho esto se fue hacia la caja orgullosamente. Mientras Edward trataba de no estrangularla en medio del almacén.

Reí quedamente por la reacción de mi amado.

Tantos años y todavía celoso por los chicos que se fijan en mi.

– Tranquilo cariño, sabes que te pertenezco a ti, y a nadie más que a ti – dije tratando de reconfortarlo.

– Eso yo ya lo tengo muy claro, lo que pasa es que esos crédulos adolecentes piensan que tienen una oportunidad – lo ultimo prácticamente lo grito y miró a unos chicos que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y que me miraban como si fueran a comerme ahí mismo.

Reí divertida ante la mirada furibunda mirada que les dedico.

Nunca iba a cambiar.


	4. ultima salida

**SIENTO MUXO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO!!!**

**mi imaginacion esta totalmente seca en estos momentos y estoy haciendo lo posible para poder escribir algo aceptable!!!!**

**grax por haber esperado taaaaaaaanto....**

**espero que les agrade el cap. besos!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ultima Salida.**

—_Bien — dijo entrando — ¡rápido, el centro comercial cierra a las diez!_

— _¿centro comercial? — preguntó Edward extrañado._

—_Sí Edward. ¿O creías que vamos a regresar a Forks con la apestosa ropa que tenemos?_

— _¡pero Alice —me quejé— es casi nueva!_

—_Exactamente, casi._

Por Dios, no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué esta mujer nunca cambiará?

Habían pasado tantos años que pensé que seguramente ya se había cansado un poco de su horrible obsesión las compras. Uich.

Parece que siempre seré su querido conejillo de indias.

Bajamos a toda carrera a la sala, donde no había nadie. Seguramente estaban escondidos e algún sitio, aterrados con la noticia de Alice de IR DE COMPRAS.

– Bien familia – dijo Alice en voz alta, sabía que todos la estaban escuchando perfectamente como si estuvieran en frente de ella en ese mismo instante –a todos, y absolutamente a todos les compraré de nuevo sus armarios completos. Nadie se puede oponer a mis reglas. TODOS – dijo mirándome– recibirán sus maletas perfectamente listas al final del día.

Silencio.

Nadie que apreciara su vida se opondría a los deseos de Alice de comprar cosas. Pequeña diablillo manipuladora.

– Bien, creo que ya les quedó muy claro – Celebró la pequeña duende dando pequeños brincos.

Dios, cuanto deseo que aunque sea necesitara dormir.

– ¿Solo iremos nosotros tres? – preguntó Edward atónito.

– Sip, nadie más quiso acompañarme.

– Oh si, no comprendo por que no quisieron hacerlo – masculló Edward, pretendiendo que no lo oyera. Pero falló completamente y se ganó un buen golpe por parte de Alice.

– Sabes que me hieres con ese comentario – dijo Alice con un tierno puchero.

– Y tu sabes que nos hieres más a nosotros con tus alocadas obsesiones – le dije tratando de sonar como una madre que regañara a su pequeño hijo de dos años

– Lo sé, pero yo no lo hago apropósito. Es verdad que necesitan con urgencia una renovación de armario. Da pena la ropa que usan. – Dijo inocentemente.

"_Embustera" _pensé entrecerrando los ojos.

Sin más complicaciones llegamos al garaje.

Alice quería manejar su porshe por que según ella tenía mas espacio en su maletero y Edward alegó que hace mucho que no conducía su amado volvo, el cual ya estaba algo pasado de moda debo admitir, pero ellos nunca iban a aceptar que los carros por los que se desviven ya están pasados. Incluso Alice no lo aceptaba y eso ya es decir mucho. El caso es que terminamos llevando los dos, por que como dijo Alice hace un momento, a todos nos iba a renovar el armario y para eso teníamos que tener espacio extra.

Al entrar en el volvo sonreí con un poco de nostalgia al tratar de recordar los felices momentos humanos vividos en este carro. Eran tantos. Edward nunca se desharía de su flamante volvo por mas años que este tuviera, ninguno de los dos quería despegarse de los miles de recuerdos que encerraba este auto.

Mi esposo sostuvo mi mano con ternura al notar mi ausente mirada. Alcé la vista para observarlo. Me sonreía con comprensión. En todos estos años no habíamos perdido la capacidad de poder hablar sin palabras entre nosotros, bastaba solo una mirada para saber que pensaba el otro.

De pronto me asustó un bocinazo a nuestro lado que provenía obviamente del carro de Alice, quien al verla nos sonrió con ternura e inocencia.

Suspiramos al tiempo y Edward puso en marcha el coche.

– Ya para Alice – le dijo Edward con voz cansada y resignada. La voz de alguien que sabe que no se le hará caso.

– Vamos Eddie, no te pongas así, mira que ni Bella se quejó tanto.

– ¡Oye!, gracias por el cumplido tan hermoso, querida hermana – le dije con sarcasmo.

– Sabes que es perfectamente verdadero lo que digo Bella.

Mi amado esposo solo soltó unas risas al oír su respuesta.

– Traidor – murmuré solo para él. Lo que causó que riera un poco más fuerte.

– Eso es, un poco más de buen humor en esta noche – se alegro Alice.

Ya habíamos comprado todas las cosas para los demás, sorprendente ¿no? Eso solo se puede lograr cuando no tienes ni que descansar, ni de recobrar el aliento ni sentarte un rato para descansar los pies, aunque dejo bien claro que si lo hubiéramos necesitado estaríamos completamente destrozados.

Lo único que nos faltaba era un poco más de ropa para Edward, y Alice seguía insistiendo en que en este año tenía que ponerse ropa un poco más elegante. Pero Edward seguía negándose, decía que solo íbamos al instituto, y que para eso el no necesitaba de ropa que lo hiciera notar demasiado. Bastante teníamos con ser vampiros e inigualablemente bellos a ojos de nuestras "presas".

En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

– _el centro comercial cerrará en veinte minutos, veinte minutos. – _escuchamos la voz cansina y un poco somnolienta de una señora hablar por el altavoz.

– Lo siento Alice, pero normas son normas, ya no más ropa. Ya tengo suficiente. – hablo Edward dando a su voz un tono autoritario.

– Está bien – se resignó Alice, hecho que me sorprendió. Pronto compuso una sonrisa maldadosa – pero no te vengas quejando después por lo mucho que ven a Bella y que quieres resaltar más para que vean a quien pertenece.

Dicho esto se fue hacia la caja orgullosamente. Mientras Edward trataba de no estrangularla en medio del almacén.

Reí quedamente por la reacción de mi amado.

Tantos años y todavía celoso por los chicos que se fijan en mi.

– Tranquilo cariño, sabes que te pertenezco a ti, y a nadie más que a ti – dije tratando de reconfortarlo.

– Eso yo ya lo tengo muy claro, lo que pasa es que esos crédulos adolecentes piensan que tienen una oportunidad – lo ultimo prácticamente lo grito y miró a unos chicos que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y que me miraban como si fueran a comerme ahí mismo.

Reí divertida ante la mirada furibunda mirada que les dedico.

Nunca iba a cambiar.


End file.
